millaindieworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Anne-Lise Winter
Personal Anne-Lise prefers to go by both her names, pronounced like "Ah-né-lee-ce". She is a metamorphmagus because her mother was a metamorphmagus. Her sister is also a metamorphmagus. She usually change her eye colour to purple or brown. Her sister likes to change her eyes to pink and blue. Her favourite colours are purple, brown and blue. Her favourite flowers are Orchid and white roses. She is a writer of fiction and has published her first novel The Cave. Appearance Anne-Lise has long blonde hair which she likes to wear down or put up in a bun. She wears vintage clothing so does her sister. they often helps eachother in finding clothes and accesories. She is of average height, somewhere around 5'7 inches. Her sister is a bit shorter than her. Her skin is pale and she likes to keep it that way. Magic She has a daemon from the parallell universe, which is the same as her patronus, a raven. He is called Tor (after Torjan). She found her daemon when she accidently entered the parallell universe at the age of 13. It had already settled. Her strongest subjects from Greenlow is: *Healing (Heling) *Earth Magic (Jordmagi) *Defensive Magic (Forsvarsmagi) *Dark Arts (Svartekunster) *Water Magic (Vannmagi) *Pink Magic (Rosemagi) *Light Magic (Lysmagi) *Star magic (Stjernemagi) *Transfiguration (Transfigurasjon) *Potions (Eliksirer) And from Beauxbatons: *Defense Against the Dark Arts (Défense contre les forces du Mal) *Potions *Transfiguration (Métamorphose) *Herbology (Botanique) *Divination *Charms (Sortilèges) Family Her father is half-American, half-Icelandic. Her mother was supposedly Norwegian. That means she is of Norwegian, American and Icelandic ancestry. She speaks English, Icelandic and a bit of Norwegian as well as a bit of French which she learnt while attending Beauxbatons. She has only one sister. She and her husband is currently tring to have children Schools attended Beautbatons Academy of Magic (aka Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons) is located in Cannes, France. She attended this school from the age of 8. She passed her owls when she was 14, and left Beauxbatons to study at Greenlow Academy of Magick. Greenlow Academy of Magick (aka Grønelvs Akademi for Magikere) is located in the midle of the North Sea. This school is (as many other magical schools) unplottable, and can not be seen or found by muggles unless you really need where to look. She visited her husband's School Durmstrang (Institute for Magical Learning) while he was on a promotional tour to promote his latest work last year. It is located on the borders of Norway and Russia. Relationships Torjan Sommer Anne-Lise met her husband during the summer when she was 15. He is 5 years older meaning he was 21 when they met. They become friend right away and a few moths later they announced their affection for eachother. When Anne-Lise turned 18, Torjan proposed to her and she said yes. They have been married for two years after being engaged for three years. Bergur Bergsson He is her father and is very proud of her daughters. He has had a memory loss and does not remember much before the birth of her youngest daughter. He is part-Icelandic and part-American to Muggles. He is very protective of his daughters, but he knows that his oldest daughter has a very good and protective husband. Barbara Bergursdóttir Anne-Lise's younger sister, currently attending Greenlows, is her best friend and sidekick. They do everything together. She was also one of her bridesmaids for her wedding. They know everything about eachother and have no screts between them. Category: Characters Category: Female Category: Metamorphmagus